Yusuke Kitagawa
Yusuke Kitagawa, (also known by the codename Fox) is one of the main characters of Persona 5. Background Yusuke stumbled upon Ann Takamaki and was interested in her beauty. He wished to make a beautiful painting with her. Ann complied to model for him, but only to gain information on Ichiryusai Madarame alongside Ren and Ryuji. Yusuke became very troubled with their intrusion into the personal life of Madarame, and even threatened to call the police. However, in the end, Ann agreed to model for Yusuke. She stalled so Morgana could invade the hidden attic room and discover something necessary to find so they could proceed in Madarame's Palace. When Yusuke wanders into Madarame's Palace as a result of Ann escaping with him, he discovers the truth, which he had been suppressing. Yusuke awakens to his persona, Goemon, and joined the Phantom Thieves of Hearts in stopping Madarame from seeking unjust legal action. Stats Attack Potency: Universe Level+, likely Low Multiverse Level (Contributed to the fight with Yaldabaoth) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Comparable to Pre-Satanael Joker, who has multiple feats on this tier, capable of dodging the Big Bang Challenge) Durability: At least Universe Level+, likely Low Multiverse Level (Survived extensive torture from Yaldabaoth) Hax: Flight (Personas only), Intangibility (Personas only), Regeneration, Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Invulnerability to Ice Manipulation with Kamu Susano-o, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Goemon), Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Reality Warping, BFR, Status Effect Inducement, and Existence Erasure (The Holy Grail tried and failed to erase the Phantom Thieves) Intelligence: Above Average (Seen as a great artist worthy of Madarame's teaching) Stamina: High (Can explore palaces for hours and go through dozens of fights without giving in) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Intangibility': Goemon and Kamu Susano-o only. *'Flight': Goemon and Kamu Susano-o only. *'Non-Physical Interaction' *'Ice Manipulation' *'Summoning': By summoning personas. *'Regeneration' *'Status Effect Inducement' *'Mind Manipulation': With Mind Slice. Techniques *'Bufu': A weak ice spell. *'Giant Slice': A moderately powerful physical attack. *'Sukukaja': Raises the evasion rate of one ally. *'Vicious Strike': Deals moderate physical damage to all foes. *'Mabufu': A weak ice spell that targets all foes. *'Counter': Grants a low chance of reflecting physical attacks. *'Rising Slash': A strong physical attack that works well after a Baton Pass. *'Mind Slice': A moderately powerful physical attack that can confuse opponents. *'Bufula': A moderately powerful ice spell. *'Speed Master': Grants Sukukaja to the user at the start of battle. *'Tempest Slash': Deals small physical damage to one foe three to five times. *'Counterstrike': Grants a higher chance of reflecting physical attacks. *'Mabufula': A moderately powerful ice spell that targets all foes. *'Heat Wave': A powerful physical attack that targets all foes. *'Deadly Fury': An especially strong physical attack that works well after a Baton Pass. *'Masukukaja': Raises the evasion rate of all allies for three turns. *'Bufudyne': A powerful ice spell. *'High Counter': Significantly raises the reflection rate of physical attacks. *'Myriad Slashes': Deals moderate physical damage to one foe two to three times. *'Mabufudyne': Powerful ice spell that targets all foes. *'Vorpal Blade': Great physical damage to all foes. *'Brave Blade': The strongest physical attack Yusuke has. Targets one foe. *'Evade Fire': Raises the evasion rate to fire. Equipment *'Usumidori': The strongest melee weapon Yusuke owns. *'Heaven's Gate': Yusuke's strongest ranged weapon. *'Over Guard': The strongest armors in Persona 5. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought with Yaldabaoth and could damage his arms *Helped overpower Shadow Okumura, whose cognitive world was filled with stars Speed/Reactions *Outran quicksand alongside the other Phantom Thieves *Capable of destroying the Holy Grail's tendrils *Can dodge the Big Bang Challenge, which travels across solar systems in seconds *Moved in tandem with light in Futaba's Palace *Especially known for speed Durability/Endurance *Capable of surviving the Big Bang Challenge, which envelops entire stars in its attack *Survived a massive explosion aboard Masayoshi Shido's cruise liner *Can survive being run over by Piggytron *Survived being repeatedly tortured by Yaldabaoth Skill/Intelligence *Seen as a worthy successor to Ichiryusai Madarame as an artist *Farther ahead in school than the rest of the Phantom Thieves *Seems to be a competent student *Skilled as a Phantom Thief Weaknesses *Physical Attacks reduce his HP *Weak to fire attacks *Limited amount of SP to use for magic attacks. *He only has access to his abilities in the cognitive world. Sources *Kamu Susano-o on Megami Tensei Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:ATLUS Category:SEGA Category:Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Armor Users Category:RPG Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Gangsters